comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Action Comics
Action Comics is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Action Comics #837: 29 Mar 2006 Current Issue :Action Comics #838: 03 May 2006 Next Issue :Action Comics #839: 31 May 2006 Status Monthly on-going. Started in June 1938. Superman also appears monthly in Superman and Superman/Batman. Action Comics frequently has storylines that carry over from and are continued in Superman. Characters Main Characters *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman Allies *'Lois Lane' - Star reporter for the Daily Planet. Married to Clark Kent. - wikipedia:Lois Lane *'Jimmy Olsen' - Photographer and cub reporter for the Daily Planet. Has a 'signal watch' that can be used to contact Superman. Sometimes called "Superman's Pal" - wikipedia:Jimmy Olsen *'Superboy/Kon-El/Conner Kent' - Clone created from the genetic material of both Superman & Lex Luthor. Has many of the same powers as Superman. Currently lives in Smallville with Jonathan & Martha Kent. - wikipedia:Superboy Enemies *'Lex Luthor' - Founder and former CEO of Lexcorp, and former President of the United States. Disgraced and run out of office, he now works in the criminal underground as one of the key players in the revived Secret Society of Super-Villains. - wikipedia:Lex Luthor *'Darkseid' - Powerful evil ruler of the otherdimensional world of Apokolips. - wikipedia:Darkseid Minor Characters *'Perry White' - Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet. - wikipedia:Perry White *'Lana Lang' - Clark Kent's high school sweetheart. Was briefly First Lady of the United States when her ex-husband, Pete Ross, became President after Lex Luthor's resignation. - wikipedia:Lana Lang *'Krypto' - A super-powered dog from a alternate/pocket universe Krypton. - wikipedia:Krypto *'Martha (Clark) 'Ma' Kent' - Superman's adoptive mother on Earth. - wikipedia:Martha Kent *'Jonathan 'Pa' Kent' - Superman's adoptive father on Earth. - wikipedia:Jonathan Kent *'Jor-El' - Superman's biological father from Krypton. Deceased. - wikipedia:Jor-El *'Lara' - Superman's biological mother from Krypton. Deceased. - wikipedia:Lara (Kryptonian) Other Characters/Places/Things *'Metropolis' - Large city in the United States, and current city of residence of Superman. - wikipedia:Metropolis (comics) *'Smallville' - Kansas farming town where Clark Kent was raised on Earth. Current home to Martha & Jonathan Kent, and Superboy/Conner Kent. - wikipedia:Smallville *'Krypton' - Home planet of Superman/Kal-El. Was destroyed when its radioactive core went critical. - wikipedia:Krypton (Planet) *'The Phantom Zone' - Otherdimensional realm where criminals from Krypton were exiled. - wikipedia:Phantom Zone Recent Storylines Action Comics #838 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Action Comics #837 Action Comics #836 Action Comics #835 "A Contagion of Madness" - Young radio shock jock Leslie gets fired, gets electrical powers, and terrorizes Metropolis as Livewire until Superman stops her. Meanwhile, Lois Lane has to escape from being held captive by a stalker. Action Comics #834 Action Comics #833 Action Comics #832 Action Comics #831 Action Comics #830 Action Comics #829 "Sacrifice" part 2 of 4. The Justice League confronts Superman about the blood (literally) on his hands. Superman explains that he battled the villainous Darkseid, attempting to kill the evil monarch when he killed Lois Lane, but this obviously didn't happen since Lois is still alive and well. The JLA tell Superman that the blood is not Darkseid's, but that of Batman, currently lying in intensive care. (continued in Adventures of Superman #642) Action Comics #828 "Strange Attractors" part 2 of 2. Superman continues to battle Dr. Polaris and Repulse, who has taken physical form. Superman convinces Polaris to help him destroy Repulse, then Black Adam and Zoom (of the Secret Society of Super-Villains) show up to take Polaris away, while Superman & Black Adam save a bridge from collapsing. Meanwhile, Lois Lane publicly exposes the corruption of Congressman Shephard, who vows revenge. Action Comics #827 "Strange Attractors" part 1 of 2. Superman defends an African tribe from the men of a militant warlord. Later, he battles Dr. Polaris, who is destroying Metropolis via a battle with Repulse, a fragment of Polaris's fragmented psyche. Past Storylines Collections *'Superman Chronicles, vol. 1' - Collects #1-13, plus New York World's Fair Comics #1 and Superman #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207642 *'Showcase Presents: Superman, vol. 1' - Collects #241-257, plus Superman (first series) #122-133. "Featuring the birth of the Silver Age Superman mythos, including the first appearances of Supergirl, Brainiac, the Fortess of Solitude and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207588 *'Showcase Presents: Superman, vol. 2' - Collects #258-275, plus Superman (first series) #134-145. "The Man of Steel faces off against a wide array of threats, from the impish Mr. Mxyzptlk to the deadly alien Brainiac to the utterly incomprehensible Bizarro." - (forthcoming, June 2006) *'Superman: The Wrath of Gog' - Collects #814-819, plus the back-up stories from #812-813. "It's relentless action for the Man of Steel as he faces a horde of enemies from Darkseid to Weapons Master. Will he have enough strength in the end to face the villainous Gog?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204503 *'Superman: In the Name of Gog' - Collects #820-825. "Gog has traveled from the future determined to keep his promise of killing Superman. But before that, the Man of Steel must face some of his deadliest enemies, including the Silver Banshee, Preus, and Doomsday!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140120757X *'Superman: Strange Attractors' - Collects #827, 828, 830-832. "This volume features Superman squaring off against an assortment of vile villains including Dr. Polaris, Dr. Psycho, Black Adam, Satanus and Livewire." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209173 - (forthcoming, May 2006) *'Superman: Up, Up and Away' - Collects #837-840, plus Superman #650-653. "It is One Year Later...and no one has seen or heard from the Man of Steel. As Clark Kent concentrates on his career, the need for the Man of Steel has remained as strong as ever - especially now that Lex Luthor has returned to Metropolis, with his thirst for power fully intact." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209548 - (forthcoming, September 2006) History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0282 ACTION COMICS #825 $2.99 *FEB05 0259 ACTION COMICS #826 $2.50 *MAR05 0382 ACTION COMICS #827 $2.50 *APR05 0320 ACTION COMICS #828 $2.50 *MAY05 0214 ACTION COMICS #829 $2.50 *JUN05 0347 ACTION COMICS #830 $2.50 *JUL05 0211 ACTION COMICS #831 $2.50 *AUG05 0196 ACTION COMICS #832 $2.50 *SEP05 0220 ACTION COMICS #833 $2.50 *OCT05 0230 ACTION COMICS #834 $2.50 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Superman: Strange Attractors TP: 24 May 2006 :Action Comics #839: 31 May 2006 :Showcase Presents: Superman, vol. 2 TP: 14 Jun 2006 :Action Comics #840: 28 Jun 2006 :Action Comics #841: 26 Jul 2006 :Action Comics #842: 30 Aug 2006 :Superman: Up, Up and Away! TP: 27 Sep 2006 Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Action Comics - GCD entry *wikipedia:Action_Comics - Wikipedia entry *wikipedia:Superman - general Wikipedia entry for Superman Category:Super-Hero